Olha o que o amor me faz Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela estava brava com ele, achava que ele nao dava valor para o namoro deles, mas logo ela descobre que nem tudo e o que parece


**Olha O Que O Amor Me Faz.**

**Sandy e Junior.**

Hermione andava pelos corredores apressada, ela estava muito brava com Rony, como aquele garoto que falava que amava ela poderia esquecer que daqui a duas semanas seria o aniversario dela?

Ela se lembra de como eles se conheceram, no começo eles não se deram bem, mas a cada tempo que passou algo cresceu entre os dois, ano passado ela poderia ver o ciumes escrito na cara dele quando ela foi com Vitor no baile.

-Será que fomos destinados a ser só isso? Amigos? –ela se pergunta quando esbarra em alguém.

-Oi Mione –Gina fala pegando os livros que caíram, derrepente ela nota que a amiga estava nervosa –aconteceu algo? –Hermione disparou a falar o que aconteceu, no final Gina fala –Mione... Não fique assim, o Rony e avoado, mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai se lembrar –ela abraça a amiga –agora vai que você vai chegar atrasada na aula –Hermione olha para o relógio e sai correndo.

**Meu coração  
Bate ligeiramente apertado  
Ligeiramente machucado  
Caiu tão fundo nessa emoção  
Primeira vez  
Que o amor bateu de frente comigo  
Antes era só um amigo  
Agora mudou tudo de vez.**

Hermione fica um tempo longe de Rony, ela sentia-se vazia sem ele, mas ela queria saber se ele sentia o mesmo amor que ela sentia por ele, ela começou a conversar com Vitor, mas este sabia que a amiga ainda gostava de Rony.

-Porr que foce no fala com ele Mionini? –ela respira fundo e sai deixando Krum preocupado.

Chegou o dia que Rony faria o teste para goleiro, as garotas conseguiram arrastar ela para o teste para ver ele, Rony estava indo bem, ela sabia que ele conseguiria, quando ela ouviu o apito de Harry dando por encerrado o teste Hermione gelou ao ver dois balaços indo em direção dele.

-ROOOOOOOONY... CUIDADO –mas o aviso chega tarde e os balaços batem no braço e estomago dele, ele consegue planar até o chão onde o time o leva para a enfermaria.

**Será que você sente  
Tudo o que eu sinto por você  
Será que é amor  
Tá tão difícil de esconder**

Hermione logo chega na ala hospitalar e fica ali até que ele acorda, Rony implora perdão dela, mas ela não respondeu com palavras, ela o beijou como se a vida dela dependesse disso, ela teve tanto medo de perde-lo que ela não se lembrava mais por que eles tinham brigado.

**Oh, oh, olha o que o amor te faz  
Te deixa sem saber como agir  
Oh, oh, quando ele te pegar  
Não tem pra onde você fugir  
Oh, oh, olha o que o amor me faz  
Fiquei tão boba, fiquei assim  
Oh, oh, nada será capaz  
De apagar este amor em mim.**

O aniversario de Hermione chegou, mas seus amigos nem deram feliz aniversario para ela, eles pareciam ter esquecido, derrepente a Professora Mcgonagall fala que o diretor queria ver Harry e Rony, eles a deixam sozinha.

Hermione passa um dia péssimo, no final ela só queria chegar na cama dela e dormir.

Mas assim que ela se aproxima ela vê uma caixa com uma carta.

-"Você realmente achou que eu esqueci? Vista o que eu te mandei e siga o mapa, ele vai te mostrar onde estou, daquele que te ama muito Rony" –Hermione abre e vê um vestido branco com detalhes em dourado, um colar dourado com diamantes adornados em uma rosa e brincos combinando, ela sentiu os olhos marejarem, ela se veste e vai para onde o mapa indicava.

**Oh, oh, olha o que o amor te faz  
Te deixa sem saber como agir  
Oh, oh, quando ele te pegar  
Não tem pra onde você fugir  
Oh, oh, olha o que o amor me faz  
Fiquei tão boba, fiquei assim  
Oh, oh, nada será capaz  
De apagar este amor em mim.**

Ao chegar no quarto onde Rony deveria estar, ela se encontra numa sala escura, ela começa a temer quando luzes em forma de animas começam a voar por todo o salão, ali estavam todos os amigos de Hogwarts, alguns de fora da escola, alguns parentes, os pais e ao longe ela pode ver Harry e Rony com trajes a rigor sorrindo para ela.

Rony se aproxima e fala.

-Espero que você goste Mione –ela olha para os pais e os amigos de fora de Hogwarts e fala.

-Mas... Como? –Harry sorrindo fala.

-Agradeça a nova geração de Marotos Potter e Weasley, Mione –as garotas sorriem e levam Harry para uma mesa próxima, Hermione olha com uma felicidade que ela nunca sentiu antes, ela olha para Rony que sorria para ela.

-Eu amei isso Rony –

-Eu só queria te mostrar o quanto eu te amo Hermione Granger, esta festa e pouco de tudo o que eu sinto por você –ele a beija profundamente, Hermione sente-se à mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Depois da festa Hermione nunca mais duvidou do amor de Rony por ela, nada nem ninguém conseguiria apagar o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

**Esta song vai para a minha sobrinha que eu amo demais... te adoro gaby break...**

**ISSO MESMO FILHINHA LINDA... FAZ O TEU TITIO FAZER SONG PARA VC..**

**Ei loka.. a song e em homenagem a ela.. some..**

**SOME? SOME? VC VAI VER SO.. PAÇOCAAAAAAAAA**

**NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO ELE DE NOVO NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
